Gohan : Life attending OSHS
by Shubhankar02
Summary: Videl extracts the truth about Cell Games from Hercule after seeing The Golden Fighter in action. Meanwhile Gohan joins Orange Star High to find that Videl is continuously pressurizing him for the truth, Sharpner is continuously teasing him and Erasa, flirting. Gohan/Videl with a small amount of Bulma/Vegeta. Rated T because of language. Under revision. Beta'd by mineng101.
1. The Truth

**A/N - Hey guys it's me Shubhankar02. This is my first DBZ Fanfic so please go a little easy on me. Anyways, I had recently watched Deadpool and I don't know why but I thought that a Fourth Wall breaking Gohan would be cool. Hence this story.**

 **These are the voices which will be used in whole story.**

 **Normal talking -** " Hi!" **Thoughts -** 'Hmmmm' **Telepathy -** " _Stop_! **Gohan breaking the Fourth Wall** \- _**(G- I knew that)**_

"Well honey, the truth is... I didn't defeat Cell" Hercule said.

Videl felt like a 1000 ton weight had fallen on her head."

"But why dad? Why did you lie to all those people? Why did you lie to me ?"

"Well , I myself felt a little guilty for doing so but... "

"But what dad? How could you deceive so many people who housed so much trust in you ? Why the hell did you do this to everyone?"

"Well sweet pea ..."

"Don't call me that! Do you even have a conscience "

"Videl," He said "It happened very strangely. Just a few moments after the Delivery Boy killed Cell , a green colored monster reminiscent of The Evil Demon King Piccolo came and told me that the boy had experienced a very big loss that day and none of them wanted the publicity. So he told me to fabricate some story in which I had finally defeated Cell so that those guys could live in peace."

"This at least sounds truthful. Even after months of Cell's defeat some classmates of mine were wondering that how could you defeat Cell with one karate chop since Cell had blasted whole armies into oblivion without even breaking a sweat. I ,though had a unwavering belief in you like any kid who looks up to their parent."

 _ **(G -Yeah, I had almost died of laughter after hearing Hercule's version. Just imagine how gullible the masses are.**_

 _ **Me-Shut up Gohan. Don't interrupt.**_

 _ **G-Why?**_

 _ **Me- Because this isn't your part.**_

 _ **G- Then when does it come ?**_

 _ **Me- Later...Later...**_

 _ **G-I'm tired of waiting. At least tell me who will you pair me with? Please don't say Angela.**_

 _ **Me- Why?**_

 _ **G- I hate her.**_

 _ **Me- Shut up or I'll do the same**_

 _ **Gohan *pales* and runs away.**_

 _ **Me- Finally ! Finally gained a temporary blackmail against this fourth wall breaker Gohan. I don't know why I wrote him as such. He is such a pain in the ass.**_

 _ **Anyways onwards with the chapter. )**_

"I am not talking to you anymore, Dad."

"But Vi..."

"I am not talking to you. Just go away."

"I understand if you need some alone time."

"I am going to Erasa's house and don't try to call come with me."

"Swee...Videl whatever you do please don't tell anyone, even Erasa, about this. It would disgrace the whole family name."

"You should have thought about this before stealing the Gold Fighter's Credit."

And with this Videl stormed off.

 **A/N - So that is a wrap.** **Gohan's background and other things will be given in the next chapter which will be uploaded soon.**


	2. Our Hero's First Time

**Disclaimer - I don't own DBZ or any characters. If I did then Buu saga Gohan would have been way cooler. Also Vegeta Death Glare belongs to Vegeta only.**

 **A/N - Hey guys I'm back and this is the second chapter of the story. This chapter takes place sometime before the first chapter. It has Gohan recounting his first time as The Golden Fighter. And just to tell everyone Gohan hasn't joined OSH ... yet.**

 **These are the voices which will be used in whole story.**

 **Normal talking -** " Hi!" **Thoughts -** 'Hmmmm' **Telepathy -** " _Stop_! **Gohan breaking the Fourth Wall** \- _**(G- I knew that)**_

 **Now Gohan will take over.**

 **(G- *yawn* Can't do. Too sleepy.**

 **Me- What if I say Ange...**

 **G- Noooooooooooo. I was just kidding .Well , it happened like this -**

"Gohan, we are out of all supplies. Please go and bring some from the city."

"Yes mom."

Then Goten came over and asked, " Mom, can I go with Gohan?"

"No Goten"

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

Goten was on the brink of tears.

"Hey squirt , how 'bout I spar with you after I come back?"

Goten's face instantly brightened.

"Come back soon brother."

"Bye mom, bye Goten"

"Byeeeee Gohhhhhan"

"Gohan, do bring those supplies fast. I need to cook lunch."

"Sure thing mom."

 _ **(5 Minutes Later, Satan City)**_

"Ah, finally here. Nimbus, you can go back, I'll walk rest of the way"

I started walking toward the Wholesale store we usually buy from.

The receptionist greeted me.

"Good morning, sir."

"Good morning."

"May I be of any assistance to you?"

"Yea, can you tell me where is the Bakery section?"

"Right this way, sir."

"Thanks."

I strolled down to the bakery section.

" Ahh, so what does the list say? First 30 loaves of bread. Okay where is the bread?"  
As I went around buying stuff I didn't notice a group of armed robbers entering the store.

"NO ONE WILL MOVE !" Their voices boomed."THIS IS AN WHO TRIES ANYTHING WILL GET A BULLET IN THEIR QUESTIONS?"

I raised my hand.

"Why did you rob a wholesale market when a bank was on the same street?"

"Ummmm... Good question. Boys why the hell did we come here ?"

"Sirrr... ehm we only followed you."  
"FOOLS! You guys are of no use. WHAT DO I PAY YOU FOR?"

"Sir, you don't pay us."

"Ahem... I meant WHAT DO I KEEP YOU ALIVE FOR!? Boys, retreat. We will go to rob the bank. By the way, thanks kid."

I immediately realized my mistake. So, after billing my items I decided to go and stop them from robbing the bank. But I started thinking.

'Should I go as a Super Saiyan? That way I can preserve my identity.'

But I realized that I will be recognized as the Delivery Boy from Cell Games and be mobbed by the reporters.

"Hell, I'll go there as myself. It's not like I'm gonna meet any of those people again."

But by the time I reached there I saw a girl was already taking care of the attackers.

"Hyaaah. Hyuu.*pant*. That's what you get for fighting Videl Satan." She said with a cocky grin on her

'Videl Satan, Hmmmm... the daughter of that Oaf. It would be better to turn into Super. Would love to show her where she belongs. So how should I kill these guys? I know I'll ... '

My thought process was broken when Videl cried out, "Hey you Blondie, don't just stand there like a statue. Get out of here or you'll get hurt."

When I just smirked at her she scowled and said," Okay, do whatever you want just don't cry if a stray bullet hurts you."

I was just amused by her words and kept watching the fight with the smirk plastered to my face the whole time. But in between one of them, who still had his gun surprised her and held her at gunpoint.

"So where did all that confidence go eh ?"

I almost choked when she gave him a Vegeta Death Glare ©. I don't know what came over me at that moment but I had decided to help her.

So I just walked over to him from behind and pressed one of his pressure points. He was down. Then I sensed a few of thugs coming at me from behind. In a daze, Videl couldn't open her mouth but pointed her finger. I just did a Butterfly kick which though is ineffective in normal combat but was perfect for that weakling thug . Also it served the purpose of making me look cool.

But those criminals didn't give up even after the beating which Videl gave to them. They approached me from all the sides and made a circle around me. I just performed a wheel kick and all of them fell down. After making sure all of them were unconscious. I started to walk towards Videl but a voice stopped me in my tracks. "Who dare interfere in my plans? Which pest tried to interfere in the plans of The Great Mercenary Ta... wait you , your ki feels just like him!"

"Who?"

"Him! Son Goku !"

"You are his son aren't you?"

"Why yes I am. Do you happen to know him?"

"Uhmm ... No No No Not at all I had only seen him in WMAT. He definitely wasn't my old enemy..!"

'Ah, so he is the Mercenary Tao from Bulma's stories. Doesn't look even half as threatening as Bulma made him out to be. In fact he feels like a clown in front of me.'

"Okay Goku's Son (No puns intended) maybe we will meet again. Bye!"

And with that he ran off.

"Guess I will be going Videl."

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"Well, if you didn't notice, you were shouting your name during the fight."  
"Anyways I just wanted to thank you for saving my life."

And muttering a simple you're welcome I flew away.

'She is not half as bad as her father. His ego rivaled Vegeta's pride!. At least she was polite."

 **A/N - G- And that was how it happened.**

 **Me- Thank you Gohan for the story.**

 **A Thank you all reviewers and anyone reading the story please do Review even if it is Negative. I need to build up my writing skills.**

 **Shubhankar02 out!**


	3. Videl's talk with Erasa

**A/N - Hey guys I'm back. This time we are back to the present with me detailing Videl's talk with Erasa.**

 **These are the voices which will be used in whole story.**

 **Normal talking -** " Hi!" **Thoughts -** 'Hmmmm' **Telepathy -** " _Stop_! **Gohan breaking the Fourth Wall** \- _**(G- I knew that)**_

 **Disclaimer - The following is a non-profitable FanFiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z , Dragon Ball GT are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

"What happened Videl ? Why are you so hyper and angry all of a sudden? "

"Nothing!" Videl snapped back.

"Oh No Missy. First you barge into my house without telling me previously, and then sit there in a corner for a whole hour and when I ask you snap at me. Obviously something is wrong."  
Videl was almost on the verge of crying. "My life is destroyed. All these years I have been living a lie!."  
"What happened Videl? What lie are you talking about?"  
"Cell, Erasa, Cell!"

"What with Cell?"

"Cell, Erasa. My dad " she stopped, blew her nose on her handkerchief ,then continued "didn't defeat Cell! These four years all I have been living in is a lie! The mansion, fame, fortune, everything I have been living is a lie. He lied to me, mom and the whole goddamn world! He does nothing except going to the bar, drinking and getting a girl to sleep with. His phone contact book is filled with numbers of escort service girls. Even after mom divorced him he didn't feel anything and continued his 'nightly' activities. If anything it 's only aggravated them. Despite our argument he would be getting ready for another one of those girls."She said with disgust for her father. "Anyways, I don't know why I had diverged from the topic , but the fact is that he didn't defeat Cell! All this time I have been living off the money which rightfully belonged to the delivery boy. Kami knows how he would be living right now. "

 _ **(G- Funny for her to say this. Dende sure knew!**_

 _ **Me- Oh, shut up Gohan I don't wanna hear any of your bad jokes. (*smirking* )Angela would be good?**_

 _ **G- Oh no, that isn't going to work on me now.**_

 _ **Me-(*raises eyebrow in confusion*)**_

 _ **G- Ah yes, I checked the story on . You have paired me with Videl. So... Boooyah.**_

 _ **Me- Just go the f***ing hell away!**_

 _ **G- Ok ,Ok, going. No need to get angry.**_

 _ **Me- Whew, finally he is gone.)**_

Videl started laughing "The fake guy is going into bars wasting himself and his money while, for all we know the true saviour might be dying of starvation."

Erasa was more shocked at Videl's cold admittance of the truth, than the truth itself. She said it in a way that showed she had started to hate her father, that too real bad.

'She seems to be really affected. She never talked as fast as this. Infact she used to accuse ME of talking fast.'

"Videl, surely there must be some reason. Your father isn't that kind of a guy, he must have his reasons."

"Yeah. Reasons like acquiring fame, maintaining his image and getting all that money that comes from being the world saviour."

"Well, does anyone else know?"

"No, and I don't intend to tell."

Erasa raised her eyebrow and gave a questioning glance.

"Not that I enjoy living like this, but after everything he still is my father and I can't bring so much disgrace to the family name."

Erasa sighed in relief. Atleast she wasn't going to do something stupid.

"Hey Videl, do you know that a new student is joining our school at the start of this semester?" She asked trying to take her friends mind off from her father.

Videl shook her head in a no.

"Well I heard that he was the first person in school records top get a full hundred in the entrance exam and that too within half an hour. Also he is a total hottie and the son of a former WMAT winner Son Goku. _Also_ there are rumours that he is the Ox Prince."

"Erasa where do you even get these things? School hasn't even started yet and you already know all the gossip."

"Well, I had the privilege of being present when he was with his mother doing all the school paperwork. I had some work in the school and had 'conveniently' waited for the teacher in the hall when I saw him. I had heard some of the conversation with the principal. The name Goku Son rang a bell so I went on my favourite website Gossipedia and found out that he had fought in the 21st, 22nd and the 23rd WMAT and won in the finals of 23rd where he had been pitted against The Demon King Piccolo reincarnate Piccolo Jr. It also shows that he married one of his previous opponent Anonymous who is rumored to be the Ox Princess. "

Videl made a mental note of the website's name and looked at the clock.

"Holy cow, it is almost ten in the night." She exclaimed "Erasa I need to go. It's almost dinner time for your family and I don't want to impose any further. "

"Videl, first thing you are not imposing. We are best friends. Second is that I suggest you stay the night here. It's too unsafe outside. "

"Hmm... I guess you are right but do ask your mother if she is okay with it. I don't want to create extra work for her. "

"Nah. She'll be okay having you over this once. You hardly ever visit."

"But still I'm going to ask her."

When she went to ask Erasa's mother if she could stay over as she had a fight with her father, she replied ," Of course dear. In fact you can stay for as long as you want. "

"Thanks a lot Mrs. Rubbers."

So after eating an extremely tasty three course meal, Videl went to sleep with Erasa without thinking about her thoughts and anger directed towards her father.

 **A/N - Thanks to all readers, reviewers, followers and err... favouriters? Also sorry if I have made any grammar mistake as I am not a native english speaker.**

 **Shubhankar02 out!**


	4. The First Day At OSHS: Part 1

**A/N - Hey guys Shubhankar02 here. I am back with a new chapter. Also I am typing this in the middle of the night so please do ignore any error I make although I will obviously do a spell check.**

 **Gohan's side of story again this time. Also I forgot to mention that Gohan is actually in 9th grade and physically 14 and 13 if hyperbolic time chamber isn't considered.**

 **A big thank you to all the people who reviewed up till now.**

 **These are the voices which will be used in whole story.**

 **Normal talking -** " Hi!" **Thoughts -** 'Hmmmm' **Telepathy -** " _Stop_! **Gohan breaking the Fourth Wall** \- _**(G- I knew that)**_ **Gohan's Dream -** _Dream_

 **Disclaimer - The following is a non-profitable FanFiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z , Dragon Ball GT are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

Gohan was happily dreaming of him and Goku going to fish in their usual spot.

 _"Dad, look at this big fish I have caught. It looks really tasty."_

 _" Whoops!"_

 _The fish slipped from Gohan's hand and fell back into the water. Gohan tried to catch him again but when he looked back he saw a Chibi Goku instead of the adult._

 _"Go'an!" The chibi shouted and suddenly started jumping on him._

Gohan woke up from this weird, strange, uncanny , abnormal, unorthodox and short dream to find Goten jumping on him.

"Gohan, wake up! Mom said that I won't get dinner until I wake you up. So please WAKE UP!"

Gohan slapped his brother into the wall and said,"Yeah kiddo, go tell mom that I am awake and am coming down in a minute."

"Ok, Gohan."

But Gohan didn't hear this as he had fallen asleep again. He had hardly been asleep for ten minutes until his mother shouted,"GOHAAAN, wake up you have to go to school today."

No response.

Chi-Chi went up to Gohan's room with her face red and Frying Pan in hand. She smacked him on his head with the Frying Pan o' Doom causing Gohan to wake up and rub his head in pain. If Gohan ever got to know the value of sleep or was now.

He glanced at the alarm clock.

[7:15 AM]

"Aagh. Seven fifteen already. School starts at seven thirty."

In a flash, Gohan got up, took out a black T-Shirt and a blue jeans, wore them and went down to the Dining Hall.

Goten was sitting on the table with the rice cooker in his hand and eating in super speed. Gohan peered into the rice cooker. It was almost empty. 'Oh well' He thought ' Might as well eat in the school.'

"Mom, where is my lunch?"

"It's on the kitchen slab. Put it in the capsule beside it."

Gohan went over to the kitchen to find food enough to feed two healthy humans, but still was not capable of being even called a small snack for the Saiyans.

"WHAT? MOM WHY HAVE YOU GIVEN ME SO LESS FOOD?"

"Well, we don't want you to stand out with your Saiyan appetite, do we?"

Gohan grumbled, capsulized the lunch, picked up his bag and plodded towards the door.

"And Gohan..."

"Yes mom?"

"Try not to show off much and.."

"And what mom?"

"Do try to make friends... With girls. "

Gohan inwardly groaned and said, " Mom, I have already told you that I am too young for giving you grandkids already. I am only fourteen. Tell me seriously though, did you make me join this school for the studies or for grandkids?"

"Why, grandkids of course." Chi-Chi joked."Although you better get going. You are going to be late. It's 7:25 already. "

"Oh, No! Bye mom. Bye Goten."

Gohan started to run but found his younger brother clinging on to him.

"Goten what are you doing? I'm already late for school!"

"But but, I don't want you to go. I will be all alone in here."

Gohan's expression instantly softened.

"Don't worry squirt. I'll come back in a few hours. "

"But that's too long!"

"Hey I tell you what. When I come back from school, you and I will train together."

Goten's expression instantly brightened.

"Yay! Bye brother! Do come back soon."

"Bye Goten. NIMBUS!"

The nimbus cloud came and with that Gohan flew off to school.

 _ **2 minutes later in the city outskirts ...**_

"Okay nimbus you can drop me here. I'll run the rest of the way. "

Gohan started to run with a speed which was slow for him but fast enough to get him to school without much delay.

'I should have learnt Instant Transmission from dad. It would have been very useful. Oh, there is school.'

Gohan rushed into the school's main building and asked the receptionist.

"Good morning son. Anything I can do to help you?"

"Yes ma'am. Could you please direct me to the principal's office?"

"Yes kid it's over there, the third room on your right. "

Gohan thanked the receptionist and walked towards the principal's office.

'What a well mannered kid, unlike those punks over there.' The receptionist thought.

Meanwhile Gohan was asking for his timetable from the principal.

"Well Mr. Son you will be getting your timetable in your class. And congratulations for being the first student to get a perfect 100 in the entrance test. The highest any one has scored up till now was much, much lower than you. It hardly breached 80. Excellent job. You will surely do something big in your life. "

"Sir, my class?"

"Ah yes, yes I have held you back for too long. Your class would have started already. It's on the third floor, second one on your left hand side."

"Thank you sir. "

Gohan rushed into his class to find the teacher completely immersed in a newspaper, not giving a damn to whatever the students were doing. Gohan coughed.

The teacher turned his head to find a certain spiky haired boy standing at the doorway, looking at him expectantly.

"Yes please?"

"Sir, I am Gohan Son, the new student."

"Ah yes. Do come in."

Gohan came in. The teacher stood up and started announcing, "Class, may I have your attention please? I'd like to introduce you to your new classmate, Son Gohan. He is the first student to get a perfect 100 in the entrance test."

Whispers of "Nerd", "Wonder which gym he goes to" from the boys and "What a hottie","Look at his ripped body" from girls could be heard.

"Son, you may take your seat."

Gohan started to look for an empty seat when he heard a girl's voice, "Hey Gohan, over here!"

Gohan looked in the direction the voice came from. A blond haired girl was sitting there, waving her hand. Gohan went over and sat down beside the girl. He noticed that there was a raven haired girl on his other side and another blond girl next to Erasa.

 **(A/N - In my fic Gohan and Videl are sitting beside each other for the story purposes. I do not remember the anime seating anyways.)**

"Hello, my name is Erasa."

"Hi Erasa."

"Since you are new here, would you like a tour of our school later on?"

"Yes please. It is a very big place. "

After a few moments Gohan continued,"So are all the teachers like this?"

"Well, yes. They will give you the work and start doing something else. "

"Ohh... So are these two girls your friends?"

"Yup, both the 'girls'. "

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" roared the blond girl err... boy's voice.

"500 zeni again Sharpner." The raven haired girl said.

"Oh man. I dunno how so many people don't get that long hair is the fashion these days."

"Yeah, more like girl's fashion. "

As the two bickered on Gohan turned his attention towards Erasa. "Are even these two always like this?"

"Yup. "

'It is gonna be a long day. ' Thought Gohan.

 **A/N - Another chapter done and up. I'm too tired to write anything else. Just Read, Review, Follow and Favourite. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	5. The First Day At OSHS: Part 2

**A/N - No I'm not dead! Sorry for the long wait but I got too busy in life. Now, even though I will try my best to update more but can't guarantee anything except that I will not abandon this story and finish it as soon as I can. This chapter is somewhat more Gohan centric and continues on from the last chapters ending.**

 **Normal talking -** " Hi!" **Thoughts -** 'Hmmmm' **Telepathy -** " _Stop_! **Gohan breaking the Fourth Wall** \- _**(G- I knew that)**_ **Gohan's Dream -** _Dream_

 **Disclaimer - The following is a non-profitable FanFiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z , Dragon Ball GT are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

"Oh man. I dunno how so many people don't get that long hair is the fashion these days."

"Yeah, more like girl's fashion. Now fork over the five hundred."

Sharpner begrudgingly gave Videl the five hundred zeni and sulked in his seat for rest of the period.

Videl just realized that she had not greeted the new kid and turned towards him to find him snoozing away.

'Wait, he is supposed to be a ... studious - kind of guy. How is he dozing off on the first day without completing his... Wait, his assignments are already complete. He has even finished his homework! How could he do all this so fast ? It has hardly been five minutes and he has done like - 15 pages worth work already'

Videl started to analyze the situation. 'Though, if he IS Son Goku's son then he probably can write real fast. He looks well built enough to be a fighter.'

"Huh, what are you talking about Videl? Nerd-boy is as scrawny as hell."

"How did you... Wait did I say that all out aloud?"

Sharpner sweat dropped.

Gohan spoke up , apparently dreaming ,"God damn it Nappa"

"Huh, does he know Nappa?"

 _ **Inside Gohan's Dream**_

 _Location - Planet Namek_

 _Krillin along with a 5-year old Gohan and Vegeta was putting on a Saiyan Space Armor_

 _"Vegeta, who was that other tall bald guy who came to Earth along with you ?"_

 _Inside Vegeta's mind Krillin slowly began to be transformed into the most annoying bald person in the universe - Nappa._

 _"Vegeta?"_

 _"Vegeta?"_

 _"Vegeta?"_

 _"Vegeta?"_

 _"Vegeta?"_

 _"Vegeta?"_

 _"Vegeta?"_

 _"Vegeta?"_

 _"God damn it Nappa."_

 _"Yeah, the good old 'God damn it Nappa'. "_

 _Gohan spoke up," Let's move , we don't have much time left."_

 _"Yeah, let's move."_

 _Just then Krillin spoke up again._

 _"So what should we call ourselves?"_

 _"I dunno."_

 _"I know we will call ourselves 'Team Three Star'. Hurrah for Team Three Star!"_

 _ **_**_ _ **Dream Finished**_ _ **_**_

"Yay Team Three Star!" Gohan spoke up again.

Sharpner, Videl, Erasa and the guy who was behind Gohan stared at him.

Just then the bell rang and Gohan woke up with a jolt.

"Where am I?"

Erasa started laughing. " Oh silly, you are in school."

Gohan sat down, his face beet-red from embarrassment.

"Which period is it now?" he asked .

"Physical Education and Martial Arts." Videl replied.

Gohan went white in the face. ' PE , Martial Arts ! Whhhhhy! Why Dende , Why?'

 _ **Up in the Lookout**_

Dende was laughing his ass of maniacally.

"You shouldn't have rejected me!"

 _ **Hell**_

A certain Gold Colored Ultimate-form Arcosian from the depths of hell called out ,"Hah! Gaaaay!"

Gohan unwillingly started toward the ring. There cross-armed stood his Gym teacher.

"Welcome son. You can get changed inside the locker room and meet us in the fighting area."

Gohan sighed and went into the locker room, only to emerge a feew moments later in a sleeveless shirt which was showing of quite a lot of his muscles AND the battle scars ranging from the ones received in Saiyan Invasion to the more recent and apparent Cell Games scar where he had lost his arm.

'Why do they have such shitty shirts in this school?'

 _ **(G- I'll get even with you for this. I am the worst enemy you could make!**_

 _ **Me- Says who?**_

 _ **G- *puffs out chest* Says the first Super Saiyan Two.**_

 _ **Me- Just shut up already. You've become a weakling after Cell anyways. Bet that you can't even transform anymore.**_

 _ **G- I can.**_

 _ **Me- Can't**_

 _ **G- Can**_

 _ **Me- Can't**_

 _ **That Golden Guy From Hell- Can we get on with the story? I have been waiting for my part for like - months.**_

 _ **Me- Sorry but a few lines won't impact your entry. You don't come in for like at-least 30 chapters.**_

 _ **The Golden Guy From Hell- Holy Black on a Pop... So long ? So fucking long?**_

 _ **Me- That's just too bad.**_

 _ **The Golden Guy From Hell- I will be back.**_

 _ **G- Just fuck off**_

 _ **Me- For the first time me and Gohan are on the same side at the end of these little skirmishes. Anyways on with the story. )**_

Gohan shuffled towards the Gym as slowly as he could, hoping that the period would finish before he had to go on the mat.

 **A/N - So that's done and before closing off I'd like to tell you about a few things.**

 **1\. I plan to make a surprise entry sometime later in the story. Annnd it's not Golden Frieza. I made his existence as obvious as um... I dunno think of anything you want.**

 **2\. This fic is going to contain all the regular High-School Gohan torture plotlines**

 _ **(G- Hey I heard that!)**_

 **... like CC field trip, survival camps and other generic DBZ FF shit. Hate me if you want.**

 **3\. In a way to thank my reviewers, as soon as a get 30 unique registered members reviews (no guests, I mean like one guy could bombard me with all of them in less than 1 minute.) I am going to post a Q/A chapter with Gohan. I will ask 10 him questions and you guys are gonna post 10 more wacky questions that may have an effect on the story line. This chapter will be uploaded after I get 20 questions in the reviews and the wackiest reviews shall be selected. A big thanks to all readers, reviewers, followers and favoriters.**


	6. The First Day At OSHS: Part 3

**A/N - Sorry guys, I don't know how but the line breaks I had put in the last chapter disappeared into thin air. Hence I'll be changing my line breaks from this chapter onwards.**

 **These are the voices which will be used in whole story.**

 **Normal talking -** " Hi!" **Thoughts -** 'Hmmm' **Telepathy -** " _Stop_! **Gohan breaking the Fourth Wall** \- _**(G- I knew that)**_ **Gohan's Dream -** _Dream_

 **Disclaimer - The following is a non-profitable FanFiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z , Dragon Ball GT are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

As soon as Gohan entered he saw that all students were standing in a file beside a machine. He realized that he didn't know anything about the fighting system here and asked his Physical Education & Martial Arts teacher about it.

"Well son, the format is inspired by the current WMAT's. There is a punching machine test at the start of the year. According to your score on a scale of 1 to 1000, you are classified into different groups. The one who outshines the others in his group is promoted to the next one. Simple."

Gohan thanked his teacher and joined the line. He found himself standing near Videl, Erasa and Sharpner. Videl decided to talk to him.

"Hello Gohan. You must have noticed me. I sit beside you. My name is Videl ."

"Videl Satan ?"

'Oh there he goes. Hardly have we started talking and he is going to be like Oh Mr. Satan is my hero, and shit like that.' Videl thought.

"Ah yes, I remember I read your name in the paper. Satan city's heroine, huh?" He grinned at her.

Videl breathed a sigh of relief but Sharpner, idiotic as always spoke up, "Hey nerd-boy.."

 _ **(G-Nerd boy? Seriously ? I fight intergalactic tyrants, save the whole earth and the best nickname he could come up with is Nerd boy?**_

 _ **Me - He didn't know any of that.**_

 _ **G- But seriously, Nerd boy?**_

 _ **Me-You haven't told anyone about your secret YET. Remember?**_

 _ **G- Oh right.)**_

".. do you know who Videl's father is?"

'And there we go..." Videl thought.

"No," Gohan replied "How can I know who her father is?"

"Everyone knows him. He is the one who defeated Cell..."

'What the f... I never had that with anyone! How can I father a child who is my age? Except if she is from future. Yup, that must be it. She is a time traveler, just Mirai.' Gohan thought.

"Hercule Satan!"

"Oh that idiotic buffoo... I mean the world's hero! Wow, you certainly have big shoes to fill."

'Yeah real big shoes.' Gohan snickered.

Unlike Sharpner, Videl didn't miss the buffoon part.

'Gohan seems to be a strange character. He obviously doesn't like my father. Maybe he knows the truth. I'll have to dig further. Anyways, finally I can make a friend who is not obsessed with my father.'

Just then Sharpner's turn came.

"Dynamic-Mess Em Up-Punch! Hyah!"

Score -519

'That is such a shitty attack.'

"That was a cool attack Sharpner!"

"Thanks Nerd boy. Mr. Satan taught me this himself. I am his star pupil." Sharpner said.

"NEXT- Erasa Rubbers! " Assistant coach's voice called out.

The frail girl poured as much force into the attack as she could but only came up with a measly 287.

"Good try Erasa!" Gohan politely told her.

Erasa gave a wry grin and went to sit down with Sharpner, awaiting her classification.

"NEXT - Videl Satan!"

Gohan reached out, using his Ki sense and found out that Videl was easily the strongest in his class except himself.

"Hyahhhh!"

The numbers on the machine kept rising and finally stopped at 666.

"That is a new all time record Videl!" the assistant coach beamed.

Videl smiled at him and went to Erasa and Sharpner.

"LAST - Gohan Son!"

Gohan swallowed some air and tried to hit the machine as softly as he could.

The numbers again kept rising, crossing both Videl's and Sharpner's score. It seemed like they would never stop. But luckily or actually, unluckily for Gohan they did, and the machine blasted into pieces.

Both the coaches were visibly shaken. Both, in denial of the new kid's strength decided that the machine must have malfunctioned and delayed the grouping until they could get another machine the next day to recheck Gohan's strength.

"Umm... well kids the punching machine has malfunctioned so we'll delay the grouping until last period when we will get another punching machine. For now you all can go and play baseball. The captains are Videl and Sharpner."

During the team division Gohan ended up on Videl's side while Erasa was with Sharpner.

Videl chose to bat.

The match progressed like a normal one. That is until it was Gohan's turn to bat. Sharpner who was pitching decided to intimidate Gohan.

"Nerd boy, you are dead! I am going to make you duck like a sissy."

"What?"

"Yeah that's right. You won't live to tell the tale."

"What tail? Mine was cut off long ag.. I mean let's play."

Sharpner threw the ball full force straight towards Gohan's face. The ball crashed into Gohan and fell down like discarded clothing.

"Coach, does this mean I get the first base ?"

Videl shouted out, "Yes Gohan you do. Go to the first base."

"And that is one point for Videl's team." The coach shouted out as he broke out of his stupor to see a player displaced by Gohan crossing the base. Soon Videl's teams batting ended and Sharpner's team took over. It was decided that Gohan would pitch for them.

He single-handedly put down all the batters. Finally Sharpner came down to the field and Gohan decided to get even.

"Hey Sharpner!"

"What?"

"I am about to rock you ... like a hurricane!"

Gohan threw a curve ball moving towards the center.

Sharpner, as idiotic as always, moved towards the ball and swung his bat, only to find Gohan's pitch hitting him in his chest.

"AHHH my ribs, I think you broke my... ribs." After catching his breath he spoke up again, "Coach, he hit me, do I get the first base?"

"Well kid, you swung your bat, so the answer is no."

"AAAAAAARRGHHHHHH"

"Sharpner, just go."

The match progressed further but halfway through the match, the bell rang.

"Kids it's break now. You may proceed to the cafeteria."

-Line break-

 _ **Break Time**_

"Hey Nerd boy?"

"Yes Sharpner?"

"How much baseball do you play? You play like a pro."

"Eh I don't play much now. It used to be my old hobby. "

'Time for some show-off.'

"I have even got Yamcha's autograph."

"You've got Yamcha The Bandit's autograph! Eeeeeeeeeeeee you are such a lucky guy! Can I see it, can I, can I, can I?"

"You know what? I'll give it to you, forever. I don't want it anyway."

'Especially since I can pay him a beating... Errr a visit anytime.'

Sharpner just started at him wide eyed while Gohan proceeded to the roof.

His new 'friends', that is if you will call them that, went after him. Even Videl was interested in the new student. For her Gohan was an enigma. From Yamcha's autograph to shouting out Nappa's name like he was a familiar person and most importantly, probably being so strong that he destroyed the punch machine. And the experienced fighter she was, knew that still he was holding back. Her mind wandered to the Golden Fighter she had met during that robbery. Was Gohan the Golden Fighter? Everything matched with him, except the hair color and the fact that Golden Fighter had a little more bulky muscles. She promised herself to dig into that later.

'First I need to dig into my food.' Video grinned to herself.

"Videl, are you coming?"

"Yes Erasa, I was thinking about something."

"Then come fast Sharpner has already reached the roof."

\- Line Break -

 _ **Meanwhile, Back at the Son House**_

"Hey Mom?"

"Yes Goten?"

"What was my father like?"

"Your father was an idiot." said Chichi half smiling, half crying "A sweet, innocent, lovable idiot."

"What did he look like?"

"He looked just like you son, just like you."

"Why can't I meet him? Does he hate me?"

"No sweetie, it's just that... he is dead."

Chichi prepared herself to give her son a talk about death. She'd need to do it sooner or later. Death was a common occurrence in this madhouse she lived in.

"So just wish him back with the dragon balls."

"He didn't want to... wait, where did that come from?"

"Uh, mom you see, Gohan told me a story about them and said that they could do anything, even bring back dead people. Uncle Krillin agreed to that."

"But how do you even know what is death? I never told you."

"Uncle Krillin did. He even told me that it was his favorite hobby."

"Sorry Goten but I can't bring dad back."

"But this, this isn't fair. Even Trunks had a daddy. Even if he is scary. He even takes Trunks to the park."

Chichi and Goten suddenly got the same idea.

"Hey mom, can I go over to play with Trunks?"

"Yes Goten sure. Gohan will take you there when he comes back home."

"But I want to go now!"

"But I can't take you Goten. I've got work to do."

"I have to go NOW!"

Chichi sighed." Okay Goten you can go. Take the cloud."

"Yay"

'Operation Dracul Nuts is on!' Thought both Goten and Chichi.

-Line Break -

 _ **In Gohan's school**_

Videl and Erasa reached the top to find Gohan and Sharpner struggling with a capsule.

"Why the heck won't this shit open?"

"Gohan, Sharpner! Why are you shouting?"

"This damn capsule won't open up."

"Here, let me try." said Videl.

 _To Be Continued..._

 **A/N - Done with this chapter also. Remember the secret character? I have dropped a hint in this chapter. So now I am free of that dastardly writer's block that overcame me AND I have just cleared a very important and difficult exam. Hence I am free for some time, so expect faster posts. Also check out a few polls I will put on my profile. They WILL impact the storyline.**

 **So, what is in the capsule? What is Gohan going to do about my torture methods? AND What is 'Operation Dracul Nuts' ? (Pretty obvious actually.)**

 **Find out next time on Gohan : Life attending OSHS**

 **Till then, See Ya.**


	7. The First Day At OSHS: Finished At Last

**A/N- Welcome back to the TJ and Wo..**

 **I mean welcome back to another chapter of my story. First and foremost, I am surprised at the number of follows, favorites and reviews I have got. Never thought that I would be so popular. A big thanks to all of you. You guys are awesome.**

 **Second. Well as obvious as it is, I am a big fan of TFS. So a big thanks to anyone related to/supporting TFS. You guys made my life awesome.**

 **Warning - You may find this chapter to be disconnected AND Bullshit. Be prepared.**

 **These are the voices which will be used in whole story.**

 **Normal talking -** " Hi!" **Thoughts -** 'Hmmm' **Telepathy -** " _Stop_! **Gohan breaking the Fourth Wall** \- _**(G- I knew that)**_ **Gohan's Dream -** _Dream_

 **Disclaimer - The following is a non-profitable FanFiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z , Dragon Ball GT are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

 _ **Last time on my story -**_

"This damn capsule won't open up."

"Here, let me try." said Videl.

 _ **Gohan's School, Lunch Break**_

"OH MY GOD, IT'S EVERYWHERE."

Everyone, even Gohan who was standing a few feet away from the capsule, were inside a mountain of food.

"Gak!"

"Nerd-Boy why did you...mmph, OOW"

Gohan simply climbed out and waited for the others.

'Oh man, so less food. I will die.'

"Gohan!"

Gohan slowly turned his head to find himself facing Videl.

"Errmm.. Yes Videl?"

"What the fucking hell was this shit? How the fuck do you put all of this into a capsule? Wait. Why do even need a capsule? Why did you even take bring this much food? Are you holding a party or something?" 

"Ummm... Okay, this is actually my lunch."

*Everyone gets shocked*

*M. Night Pops Up* " WHAT A TWEEST!"

"YOUR LUNCH! BULLSHIT! THIS IS A MINI-MOUNTAIN!"

"Those are called hills."

"Shut up."

"Ummm... so, do you guys want some? My mom always packs too much."

"I think that is pretty apparent." said Videl dryly.

"Feel free to dig in."

And with that, Gohan started to eat his food at a humanly pace. Well as humanly as he was. That is half.

'What the fuck is he? First he blows up the Satan-Certified punch machine which was installed by Satan Sports Foundation, then he MOWS through a mountain of food. Not to mention that he is some kind of a prodigy in academics. No one, not even Peni's score was a perfect hundred.' Videl thought. 'And Peni was supposed the smartest guy in the city. I'll definitely check up the website Erasa told me. This guy is like, filled with mysteries.'

Sharpner spoke up in a muffled voice, "Nedbuoy...Chomp Chomp... tis'fod ss abesoem."

"Yeeeh Gooham... slurp.. neber tated fook lite his."

Videl could barely make out what her friends were saying.

'I think that I should try. This DOES looks good. Well, not counting the disgusting way they are eating.'

Videl brought the food the food to the mouth and chewed it slowly.

"Wow Gohan. I've never tasted food as good as this! I must give the recipe to the chef."

Gohan momentarily paused his eating to reply. That definitely didn't mean that he didn't have his mouth stuffed with grub.

"Than yu Bidel. I'l sore send yur compments to my mom. "

Videl paused a moment to shake her head at the uncivilized manner her and her friends were eating and continued to eat her food.

'At least, no one can see them eating like this.' she thought and attacked a big chicken leg she had grabbed before Sharpner.

 _ **Later, Final Class Of The Day, Martial Arts**_

'Now is the time. Now at last Gohan's turn has come. Now I'll see the punch his hot and muscular body... Wait what was I doing? Videl Satan is not attracted to boys.'

A little voice from inside her said, ' Why? Are you a lesbian?'

'Shut up, the bitch of a voice to whom nobody except Erasa listens. Or maybe Angela too. Or someone like... AAH damn it just let me watch, only Gohan's left now.'

The little voice just snickered and faded away.

-Line break-

Gohan right now was drenched in sweat.

'How can I control myself enough when this machine just self-destructs on touching like the Saibaman who killed Yamcha?'

"Punch Son. I don't have time."

"Errm.. Sir was that a reference to my name or.."

"PUNCH!"

Gohan hurriedly struck the machine. Only to destroy it again.

'Aahrgh... Why do these machines do that every time this kid touches it?'

"You, kid."

Gohan turned his head to face the teacher.

"Punch me."

"What?"

"Just as I said kid. Punch me."

"What?"

"Are you dumb? I said P.U.N.C.H M.E. I need to classify you."

"Okay teacher."

But again Gohan found himself unable to control his power and sent the teacher flying. Into the hospital. For one year. With semi-permanent brain damage.

 _ **Later, Assembly Hall, Just Before The Last Bell**_

The principal stood on the stage, waiting for the students to settle down until he made the announcement.

"So bitc.. I mean kids settle down. I have an important announcement to make."

The students quietly settled knowing that the more time they wasted, the later would they get home.

"Well students the fact is that your martial arts teacher was bitch-smacked through our schools walls and to the hospital. As he obviously can't continue his duties AND since we can't find a new teacher, until further notice your Martial Arts period would be switched with..."

"SPORTS PERIOD!" the whole student body shouted.

"Yoga." the unaffected principal continued.

"THE FUCK?" the whole student body AND the teachers shouted.

"Yup. I even have a teacher in mind. Once she confirms, I'll inform you. Now you may disperse."

Gohan, Videl, Sharpner and Erasa fist-pumped in thier mind.

'Free at last.'

 _ **Even Later, Son Home**_

"Mom! I am back. Please lay the table. I am hungry."

"Oh! Gohan you have come at just the right time. Will you drop Goten to Trunks' place? He wants to play with him."

"Sure mom."

"Good. Your food will be given to you after you come back from Capsule Corp."

"Okay mom. By the way, where is Goten?"

"He has been packing his clothes. He said that he will have a sleepover today"

"Awww.. you never let me have one of those."

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I AM A BAD MOTHER?"

"Eh.. no. Not at all."

Chi-Chi calmed down and spoke up again.

"Good. Now go drop him. The more time you'll waste, the later will you get your food."

"Yes Ma'am!" Gohan stood in attention, saluting his mother.

"Just.. Just go change and drop Goten."

"Ah.. alright mom."

 _ **Even Even More Later, Capsule Corp**_.

"Here you are Goten."

"Yay! I'll get to play with Dr..."

And with that Goten ran inside.

'Since I am here, might as well go to meet Bulma and Trunks. Maybe I'll even spar a little with Vegeta. That is, if I don't die of hunger.'

Gohan strolled through the maze of the passages directly to Bulma's room. He knocked on the door and waited.

No answer.

He knocked again.

No answer.

This was something strange as he was feeling both husband and wife's Ki inside the room.

Thinking that they must be sleeping he went further to find Mrs. Brief with a tray in her hand.

"Oh Gohan. You have come at exactly the right time. I've just baked a fresh lot of cakes and cookies. Come and grab some handsome."

Gohan blushed at the comment and went inside to eat. He started inhaling the food like, a vacuum cleaner.

"Oh look at you. You are just like your lovely father."

Gohan immediately stopped eating.

"In what regard?"

"Well you're both strong, polite and look at you eating! You look just like him in that orange Gi of his."

"It was the only thing he left me."

"Awww.. that's so sweet."

Gohan grumbled and continued eating.

"Thanks for the food Mrs. Briefs but, by any chance, do you have any idea about when Vegeta and Bulma are going to wake up?"

"Why of course, when Vegeta gets tired. They have been at it for more than a hour."

Gohan practically choked on his food as he realized what Mrs. Brief tried to imply.

"Do you mean that... they are like, you know?"

"Know what?"

"You know? Bow-Chika Wow-Wow?"

"What are those noises you are making son?"

"Umm.. actually, leave it. I just sensed Vegeta and Bulma come out."

Gohan ran towards Bulma while sweating bullets."I was interrupting when they were at... the 'vag-eat-ah' thing."

"And you are here talking about it in a corridor where anyone can hear it."

Gohan turned his head to find the head of Capsule Corp. Mrs. Bulma Briefs herself.

"Hey kid. How are you doing?"

"Hi Bulma. I am fine. What about you?"

"I am in my best mood ever. Anyways, I have something important to ask you."

 **A/N - And this is where I'll be ending it. So now, I'll have to apologize again for the shitty way it is written. I actually am not in a good state of mind right now. It's hard to stay up for 3 days in a row. Well, at least at least for me.**

 **Anyways, my mind in HFIL, I wanted to tell you guys that I have posted one more story and another is soon to follow.**

 **Please do read them, especially the second one which is Operation: Dracul Nuts dealing with a mad three way chase for Dragon balls. Good night and peace to all.**


	8. Capsule Corp I Satan Mansion I OP:DN

**A/N - YES! I AM BACK!**

 _ **Cue- Badass Intro of An Unnamed Celebrity (names withheld on request)**_

 **IF YOU SUMMON THE...**

 **Oh, sorry guy carried away. But anyways the promises chapter is here. I know I am late but well, to be fair I did write three whole chapters but not on my PC or phone. They're kinda sitting around in my drawer, crumpled up like hell. Well, the reason is that I am not allowed to touch my laptop due to a recently formed habit of watching YouTubers(VSauce and likes) for hours on the end. So I had to write it on paper and to be honest, I am too lazy to rewrite something I had written on paper using my phone.**

 **But hey, if anyone knows a way to computerize handwriting into text please tell me in the reviews or PM it to me.**

 **These are the voices which will be used in whole story.**

 **Normal talking -** " Hi!" **Thoughts -** 'Hmmm' **Telepathy -** " _Stop_! **Gohan breaking the Fourth Wall** \- _**(G- I knew that)**_ **Gohan's Dream -** _Dream_

 **Disclaimer - The following is a non-profitable FanFiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z , Dragon Ball GT are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release. Also I am not registered in any way to the awesome YouTube channel VSauce.**

"Uh, Bulma , sorry but can you stop smoking while I am here?"Gohan asked "I don't like inhaling this poisonous air especially not in this closed space where there is no other air."

"Bah... closed space. There are two vents and doors. Anyways want one?"

"You know I can't smoke right? Still too young."

"Party pooper. Meh"

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, the first thing is.." Bulma paused for a moment "You see I have just got a vacancy in the R&D Dept"

"Annnd?"

"And I want you to join as the Capsule Corp. as the head of R&D Department."

(G- Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! HOLYBLACKONAPOPO¡ I will be the Research and Development Department head? Wait. Why did you do that? What's in it for you?

Me- Stop cussing. I just demand 10% cut of your salary. Every month.

G- *Goingtogangstamode* I'm not goin ta give any O's mah moolah to anyone.

Me- 10% of your 100k Zeni per month.

G- 100K EEEEEEEEEEE *Faints*

Me-And this is how we earn 10k Zeni for free. For more free cash tips log on to cumin/bches)

 _ **5 Minutes Later**_

"Kid. Hey. Gohan? Hello?"

"Ugh Hugh, huh?" said Gohan in a daze.

"Kid you okay?"

"Uh sure. I was just dazed for some time. 90k is a lot of Zeni."

"Actually your salary is 100k but hey, wanna check out our lab?"

"Save that for later. I have to go eat lunch and then go meet Piccolo"

'Nothing is more important to a Saiyan than his food.' Thought Bulma.

 _ **Same Time, Satan Mansion**_

'Finally. Home at last. Now let's check out Gohan on that site Erasa mentioned. What was it's name? Gossipchat? Wikipedia? Chattypedia? How do I open it? Why the hell is this computer not working?"

"Aargh I'll just ask Erasa to come over." said Videl, taking out her phone and dialing Erasa's number. "Hey Vids, how are you? What are you doing? I am so bored right now."

"Hey Erasa. If you're free, would you mind coming over to my house?"

"Absolutely Not. Gimme a minute and I'll be there." Saying this, Erasa hangs up the phone.

'Phew, Erasa must be on a sugar high.' Thought Videl.

Just then a dust storm arises on the road and Erasa pops out of the dust. "Hey Videl!" Shouted Erasa.

"Aaaaa! Where did you come from?"

"Huff. Ran all the way."

"Very well. Don't jump scare me next time."

"So what did you call me for?""

Videl's face reddened. "Actually..."

"You finally found your 'special one' ?"

"No! Don't be silly." Said Videl " I need work done here."

Erasa gave a canine-less grin and asked ,"So, what do you want 'me' to do?"

"Well, I kinda can't figure out how to use my computer."

Erasa gagged. "Videl this is the twenty-first century and you can't figure out computers?"

"Just tell me how to do it Erasa. I didn't ask you to come here just to listen to a lecture."

"Oh, fine."

Erasa finally turns on the computer, which was not working earlier as it was disconnected from the power supply.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Well, I want to search Gossipedia."

"Ahhh. Girlie picking up tips. What topic do you want to check out?"

Videl's face turned red. "Gohan Son."

Erasa's face lit up like a tube light. She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Finally. Finally, a boy who caught your eye? And that too on your first meeting?"

Videl's face turned into a darker shade shade of red. She tried to explain herself.

"No, no, I am not interested in him in that way. I just want to learn more about him. He seems to be a 'strange' sort of guy."

Erasa rolled her eyes. "That's just what everyone says baby."

'Videl and Gohan together! What a cute couple. It is the first time Videl has been interested in a boy. I must make it work.'

And from this point onwards it became Erasa's secret mission(which isn't that much of a secret now) to hook up Gohan and Videl.

"Shut up Erasa and just do the work."

"You're no fun."

" No, I am not."

"Okay. Son Gohan. Annnd done."

"Huh? What is this?"

"Oh My! Some user named 'Wukongparodyson' has edited the page! "

"The only things written on it is #nahogcooldawg and#lickmahass."

"Sorry Videl."

"I guess I shall have to do this the old way."

Erasa raised an eyebrow.

"Digging out his police files. They must have something."

"Uh, okay."

"And YOU are coming."

Erasa's face whitened.

"Bu.. bu.. my hair! I had gotten it permed yesterday."

"Like I care."

 _ **After An Hour Of Restless Searching**_

"Got it!" Shouted Videl "Let's see. Come over Erasa."

"Phew."

Videl read the profile out loud for her friend.

"Name- Gohan Son.

Residence-Mt. Pauzu.

Mother's Name - Chi-Chi Son

Father's Name- Goku Son

Age- Unknown.

Weight- Unknown.

Height- Unknown.

Farts? No

Facts- Goku's Son, "

'Huh? I've heard that somewhere.' Thought Videl.

She shrugged the thought off and continued.

"1. Father got an ass-load _of money_ _ **(A/N- The load a donkey(ASS) can carry. Geez, what were you guys thinking?)**_ by winning the WMAT.

2\. He had won a police shooting competition with the first prize of an amazingly _cute ass ._ _ **(A/N- A cute donkey obviously. Go away you perverted asses.)**_

3\. He has a very big banana...

farm in which he grows big watermelons.

4\. Farm produce is non-taxable due to royal exemption from Ox-King.

 _ **Notes**_

1\. Dad placed on GHCGP list.

2\. From royal bloodline of the former Tyrant-King" After finishing the fine Videl paused for a moment and then continued. "Either Gohan is a lot more strange than I thought or someone in the department has a very bad and dirty sense of humour.

"I am inclined to agree."

 **A/N - That's the end of this chapter. I know a bit short, but I am busy writing the third chapter of my next story in this timeline, Operation : Dracul Nuts. I hope you enjoyed this one and as always, thanks for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing.**

 **Read on for a sneak peek of the first chapter of my soon to be uploaded story, Operation : Dracul Nuts.**

 **Chapter 1.**

It was a very pleasant day outside.

Trunks longed for a breath of fresh air but was unable to leave as his mother had piled a lot of homework upon him, some of which was far too difficult for other kids his age.

But he wasn't one of the other kids. He was the heir to Capsule Corp. and the Saiyan Prince's son. Still, sometimes he wished that he could live a normal life, even if it meant not possessing all those riches and powers. And that was a lot, being richer than many countries put together and powerful enough to blast a planet to oblivion.

His chain of thoughts was broken as his only friend, Goten entered his room.

"Hey Trunks. How're you?"

"I'm fine." He replied, his voice dull.

Then suddenly Goten started to talk in whispers.

"Hey, aren't you bored sitting here all day? My mom had also set me to do the same books, but I finished only half. They are so boooring." Goten realized that he was going off-topic stopped.

"Say Trunks..."

"Whaaat?"

"Wanna go hunt for Dragon Balls?"

Trunks immediately stood up, alert.

"Say what?"

"Dragon Balls you know, there are seven of 'em, they gra.."

"I know what are Dragon Balls." Said Trunks, his excitement clear in his voice. "I meant that what do you need them for."

Goten's eyes turned watery. "Well Trunks, you know that my dad died before I was born right?"

"Yeeeah?"

"I wanna wish him back."

"I will help you my friend. Just let my get one of the other two wishes."

"Sure."

Trunks immediately started planning.

"We will need a few of my mom's inventions to complete our journey. Namely an all-in-one vehicle, a few filled food-water capsules, a CC infinity Credit Card and finally the one and only Dragon Radar."

Goten checked Gohan and Bulma's ki.

"Trunks, Gohan and your mom are busy talking. It's a golden chance. We must get the things from her lab."

"Let's Go!"

 _ **Gravity Room, Capsule Corp. (To understand this part, you will need to read my two-shot's first chapter, Vegeta Briefs)**_

"Time to set my plans in motion."

(Play generic evil villain laugh here. Or the TFS Vegeta one.)

"Now where will one of those new Dragon Ball locators be kept?"

 _ **End Of Chapter One**_


	9. The Lookout I Capsule Corp

**A/N - Sorry a lot for the late update. SA exams and other things are getting in the way. No crap this time, we'll start the story right away.**

 **These are the voices which will be used in whole story.**

 **Normal talking -** " Hi!" **Thoughts -** 'Hmmm' **Telepathy -** " _Stop_! **Gohan breaking the Fourth Wall** \- _**(G- I knew that)**_ **Gohan's Dream -** _Dream_

 **Disclaimer - The following is a non-profitable FanFiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z , Dragon Ball GT are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

 **Also, I don't own Spider-Man.**

 _ **At The Lookout**_

"Hey Picco... wha?" Gohan saw that Dende was lying in a pool of purple Namekian blood. On hearing Gohan's voice, Dende turned and said ,"Ssav ne gogan ... aggsghd." and puked.

"What happened! Is there another villain on Earth? Did you try to fight him with your super, ultra-strong guardian powers?"

"Piggol- cough cough- beet me oop."

"Hey kid."

"Oh. Hi Mr. Piccolo. How are you? And why did you beat up Dende."

Piccolo, with a twinkle in his eyes replied ,"Do you remember that the Dragon Balls' powers are tied to the power of their creator?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"I figured that if I train Dende, the Dragon Balls might get stronger. Maybe even strong enough that we can wish for.."

 _ **"LETTING ME CHOOSE MY OWN PATH INSTEAD OF THE WRITER DOING IT"**_

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Please continue."

"As I was saying, we might be able to revive a person more than once. And I say that we are almost there. It would take like three beating.. er fighting sessions to get him there."

"Mind if I help you?"

"Not at all. This might get the job done even faster."

"Yess!"

Gohan and Piccolo advanced towards Dende.

"Please guys! No! Nooo! Noooooooooooooooooooooo!"

 _ **Videl Satan, Police Station, Satan City**_

"I am inclined to agree. The officers love to have some fun while they are on job. Making files is boring stuff."

"Oh, good evening Chief."

"Good evening to you too Videl. So, what is Satan City's best crime fighter looking for?"

'Chief as usual. Trying to please me and indirectly, my father.'

"Nothing. Just saw the profile of a person I had met and... we're just going now. Aren't we, Erasa?"

"Oh yeah, yeah. Of course. We wanted to grab dinner coffee before going home."

"Oh well. By the way Videl, do you know that the Gold Fighter made another appearance today? He just flew in, scared the shit out of two drunk driving assholes and just flew away."

'Oye, that Gold Fighter is stealing my work! I'll handle him later.'

"Oh really? Guess we shall be going Chief."

Videl put one of her hands in her stomach and ran, pulling Erasa with her other hand.

When they were quite some distance away from the station, Videl stopped.

"Huff. Why ... pant... did you need to run like that?"

"Just look at what I got." Said Videl as she put her hand inside her shirt, "All the files which concern Gohan and his family."

 _ **Back At The Lookout**_

Dende was lying unconscious in a corner while Gohan and Piccolo were chatting.

"So, how is it going kid?"

"Pretty well. Today was my first day of school. Pretty strange people out there. Definitely abnormal."

"Or maybe they are normal and you are the one who is abnormal."

"Maybe."

"So... wanna drive cars?"

"Umm.. actually first I am too young and second, today only I saw the humans driving and boy, the way they drive is just too strange. They were like half-unconscious and I had to reimprimand them. Geez, driving so rashly."

"Then let's play... NFcS(Need For car*S*x) on Lookout's PeeAss 4™. Is that right with you?"

"I dunno why you and... dad have got such a obsession with Cars, but anyways, let's go."

 _ **After Three Hours Of Playing NFcS On PeeAss 4™**_

"Hey Piccolo. Driving is fun, but can we play another game? I am starting to get bored."

"Uhhh... 'kay kid. Just go and pick a game you like."

Gohan went over to his CD catalogue and found the CD of...

"PICCOLO! WHY DO YOU HAVE A CD WITH MY DAD'S HALF NAKED BODY AS IT'S COVER! THIS IS SOME SERIOUS SHIT! ARE YOU GAY WITH MY DAD? ALL THIS TIME!"

As I was saying, Gohan found a CD of Dragon Ball XenoVerse.

"First, no namekian worth his salt is gay."

"Yeah. We are bisexual." Shouted Dende.

"I am straight Dende. It's you who is attracted to both boys and girls!"

"OH REALLY?"

"Guys, I haven't gone yet. And you haven't answered my question. Why do you have this CD?"

"Damn kid. It is a game the humans made after seeing our fights. If you'll look, you'll find that the cover photo is from the time when your father fought Frieza in Namek. It's a okay game. You should play it as well. But the events in this game might not be the same as you experienced. The name is Dragon Ball XenoVerse."

"Well... I can't play it at home."

"Why?"

"Goten broke the PeeAss 3™ Trunks gave us when he bought the PeeAss 4™. And I am pretty sure that it will not work on my Kidtendo 64."

"Kid. Tell you what? Take Lookout's PeeAss 4™. I am thinking about buying the Slim and Pro versions for a better experience. Aaaaaaaagh... NFcS IN VR MODE."

"Yeah. That's like his sexual fantasy Gohan."

"So, Piccolo and Dende, will you help me sneak this PeeAss 4™, the games and the TV into my room?"

"Just capsulize them kid."

"Oh yeah!"

Gohan packed all the stuff into capsules and put the capsules in this pocket. As he was leaving, he turned to Piccolo and said, "Hey Piccolo. I dunno, when I talked to you, it felt like you have... changed."

"Everyone changes with time kid."

"Yeah. Piccolo sneaks from the Lookout at random times of the

day. I think he is seeing a girl. That's why he has become so soft."

"You have a Girlfriend already? Damn Piccolo, you stud!"

'Shit! Both of them know now. Well, now I'll have to get rid of them... Actually, I can't kill Gohan with his Super Saiyan 2. I know, I'll swear them to silence.

"Well yeah."

"What Piccolo, YOU OF ALL THE PEOPLE ? Atleast tell me her name!"

"Well, her name is ..."

"What?"

 _ **(Me- And now we take a short commercial break.**_

 _ **G- Dammit, not now!**_

 _ **Me- We'll be right back in teri minutes.**_

 _ **G- DAMMMIT**_

 _ **Random Advertising- Are you handsome, young and strong but can't train to maintain your power?**_

 _ **G- Yes.**_

 _ **Random Advertising- Do you wish that you could get access to a training area with personalized robots?**_

 _ **G- Yes! Yes! Yes!**_

 _ **Random Advertising- Then buy the custom Capsule Corp AR . With this, you can convert any area without a population into a personal training area. Hear our customers telling us about their experience -**_

 _ **Vegeta- The AR is useful. It helped me add many challenges to my Gravity Room. It also has an inbuilt gravity simulator which goes up to 1000 times. It can even download my favourite soaps so that I can watch them in a theatre-like experience.**_

 _ **Gohan - Huh? Vegeta uses it?**_

 _ **Piccolo- I err.. used to hang out in wastelands and train there alone. Now I can train with more effectiveness and also talk to my girl Angela at the same time.**_

 _ **Gohan- Oh. Piccolo as wel... WAIT HE SAID THAT ANGELA WAS HIS GIRL? Oh. Oh wow. Never would've expected that.**_

 _ **Goku - It is soooo good! It even has a Muffin-Button! Yaaay!**_

 _ **Gohan-Dad?**_

 _ **Bulma- It even has a special P_ mode with I personally use when my husband training. Omygosh the games are life-like!**_

 _ **[P.S. -P_ mode refers to play mode. We can stream PeeAss 4™ games in AR. Don't use your imagination too much.]**_

 _ **Random Advertising- So order this amazing product and get it while you remain in your home! Call 06969696969 or order from our own website b0/0b/xxx/phu/come. Order now!**_

 _ **Me- And now, back to the show! Err... FanFiction!)**_

"Angela!"

"Wow, Gohan! What the hell! How did you know this?"

"You said it in the CC AR advertisement which I heard just now!"

"Where did you hear it? I made Bulma swear on Krillin's life... Oh. BUT WHERE DID YOU HEAR IT?"

"Ehhh.. Your TV is still on. They were showing the advert on it. Okay bye."

As Gohan left, Piccolo decided to double check, "Dende, where is the TV?"

"Don't you remember? Gohan capsulized it and took it with him."

"Oh. Oh right. BUT THEN WHERE DID HE HEAR THE AD?"

"Hum... dunno. But Piccolo..."

"What?"

"Mind getting me a girl?"

"No. Not at all. Except no one is gonna hook up with you."

"Why?"

" 'Coz, you're puny. Which reminds me, let's get back to your training."

"Shit."

Meanwhile, Gohan was going to pick up Goten from Capsule Corp. since dinner time was approaching.

On his way he found a few robbers, quickly kicked thier ass (And no, I don't mean donkey this time) and started to go, but many journalists started to ask him questions.

"Hey, who the hell are you?"

"Don't you know vigilantism is illegal?"

"Are you one of the Gold Fighters from Cell Games? You know the ones who fought Cell before Mr. Satan defeated him?"

The last question hit Gohan hard as he realized that the average human IQ level was now enough to realize that he looked like well... himself.

He realized that from now on he would need a superhero costu... I mean... a... a... DISGUISE! Yes, a disguise as he needs to protect his identity and he might need to help people when he is in school.

Not that it would look strange if he went to washroom every three periods or so and would remain there for about twenty minutes each time.

 _ **At Capsule Corp.**_

"Hey Bulma! Where is Goten ?"

"He must be with Trunks. That's what he came for right?"

"Right. Hey Bulma, I wanted to ask if you can... "

Gohan told Bulma everything about his problem. Bulma realized that he just needed a nanotechnology clothing watch.

Just like the one Spider-Man made by 'borrowing' things from Reed Richards.

She agreed to make it and told him to wait for an hour or so.

 _ **One Hour Later**_

"Here you go. Your very own Smartcostume, powered by CC AR. It fits into a smartwatch which performs all the functions of a normal one but also receives police radio signals do that you are informed about everything. The AR also has -

 **1) A Learning Mode-** The mode in which you can see the execution of all the attacks you want, so that you can learn them. It includes attacks from everyone, ranging from your dad to Vegeta.

 **2) Practice Mode-** Just as advertised on TV. This is the one where I record everyones moves.

 **3) Normal Mode-** In this mode you can use your regular AR features, like the HoløLens, which include steaming games from your PeeAss 4™ without a physical DoAssShack 4™. You get a AR version which only you can see. It even has a multiplayer mode.

 **4) Fight Mode-** Which suggests the best moves during a fight in the moment. Comes with a inbuilt power level reader.

And all this was done in one hour half because I already had invented everything. I just needed to combine them."

"And half because of plot convenience. Right?"

"What? No, half because I am Bulma Briefs, the biggest genius alive!"

"Oh right."

"Here, take it. Also, take this E-Sim card activation code and enter it when you start to use it. Your new phone number is 9818525488."

"Thanks a lot Bulma. I'll ki scan for Goten and go home."

After a moment Gohan's face changed into one of panic.

"They're not here!"

"They might have gone to the park."

"They are nowhere on the Earth, Bulma! NOWHERE!"

 **A/N- Ended this chapter. A long one as you can see which caused the delay. I had a lot of different ideas for this one, which included a lemon between Gohan and Bulma, which would exactly be like the infamous GohanXBulma Hentai on the internet. But then I realized that this was a T story and I myself am a teen. So I edited it out after writing half of it. I might upload it and the other two removed scenes as a separate entry. No guarantees though. Peace.**


End file.
